Panic Scandals!
by KyuuuChan
Summary: There's an issue about Ichijouji Ken having a relationship with a blond hair girl: Catherine in Odaiba high school. Is that true? Read to find it! A challenge from the forum "The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs".
1. Am I that Famous?

First of all, allow me to give my special thanks to **the alpha phoenix**, the admin from '_The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs_' Forum, who's made this interesting challenge _'__Two Characters and Prompt Challenge__' _:D

Second, this fics is mostly about humor and friendship.

Third, I won't use anyone POV.

Last, I hope you enjoy this **unique** combination!

Characters: Mainly Ken-Catherine. With other Chosen Children. Hints of Takari and Kenyako

Prompt: Shine bright like a star!

* * *

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 1: Am I that Famous?

"Ichijouji Ken! I… I like you! I like you since I saw your first appearance in television..! Do you… Do you want to be my boyfriend..?" A girl with a pony-tail hair said with her nervous tone, confessing her love to one of the most popular boy in her school: Ichijouji Ken.

"Umm… Gomennasai!" Ichijouji Ken the dark-blue-hair boy answered her, bowing. And immediately run away from her. To avoid himself on hearing a cry from that girl. And he went to cafe, a place where he should gather with the others.

"So, how is it?" Daisuke asked to Ken, he seems to be interested with it.

"I rejected her…" He declared.

"Again?" Hikari asked. She also seems interested with it. Ken just nodded. Just that, Miyako heaving a breath, relief.

"This is the third time in this week, right?" Takeru said as he drank his milk, and sat next to Hikari. And again, Ken nodded.

"I don't know why there were so many girls chase to me…" Ken said and sighed.

"Don't worry Ken-kun, everything is going to be fine." Miyako said, trying her best to comfort him.

"No…" He answered her.

"It will…" Miyako said.

"You always say like that, Miyako-san! I mean, don't you see that ALMOST every day I got love letters in my locker?!" He said.

"Err… I mean…" Miyako said, trying to say a word.

"He is right, Miyako-san. Plus, don't you remember that Ken-san is one of the best soccer-player in this high school?" Takeru said.

"Takeru, don't you remember that you were also one of the best basketball player in this high school?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but sadly, I have someone who always ready to protect me from my freak fans every time…" Takeru said, pointing his finger to Hikari.

"Don't you say like that in front of the others…" Hikari said, sighing and pinching Takeru's cheek playfully.

"Stop your lovey-dovey now! We need to help our friend to out from this!" Daisuke said. He seems to get jealous with them.

"I really need to stop this…" Ken said and sighed.

"Why didn't you try one of them? Some of them were pretty, right?" Daisuke suggested, giving him a solution

"Daisuke-kun!" Miyako yelled by a sudden.

"What?" He asked her.

"This is about GIRL! Not about GOODS that you can try, and throw it away if you didn't like them!" Miyako said angrily.

"I just tried to give him a solution!" Daisuke said. "Plus, seems that you were jealous, eh?" Daisuke added, smirking. Miyako just blush with it.

"Arrigatou for your solution, Daisuke-san, but looks like that isn't a good solution…" Ken said, sighing.

Click, Click, Click.

"Who is that?!" He yelled. He heard a sound of camera shots. But, none of them reveal himself. And soon, he could heard the victim's voice.

"Look! This is great news!"

"Yeah! The moment of Ichijouji Ken with his best friends!"

"Looks like this will be a hot news for tomorrow's newspaper!"

The victims are… the members of newspaper club.

"Again, eh?" Takeru said as he sweat dropped. Ken just sighed.

"I don't know why newspaper club loves to make a news about me…" He said. "I mean, in one week, they ALWAYS put an article about my life in their newspaper!" He added, put his head on the café's table. And sighed. The others just laugh about it.

"So hard to be a famous boy…" Hikari said, giggling.

"I was wondering, what will they put this time?" Takeru wondered. "The last thing that I remember in last news is, about Ichijouji Ken's bad score…" He added.

"Yeah, and I remember we talk about it before in park. And the next day, newspaper school talk about it. They were really a good stalker, eh?" Daisuke said, starting to laugh.

"All of you, stop teasing on him!" Miyako yelled.

"Hai, sama…" Three of them said. And look at Ken, who still put his head on the table. And starting to laugh.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Ken was in his way to his class room, and suddenly, he got a poke from someone. It was all of his friends. And Daisuke and Miyako's face was full of anger.

"Ohayo, Ken-san! Have you read today's newspaper?" Takeru asked. He was holding today's school newspaper, and giggle. Hikari also tried her best not to laugh.

"What news this time?" He asked, wondering and taking today's newspaper.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS THIS WEEK!**_

'_Seems that Ichijouji Ken, our hot boy during this several months, has rejected a girl again. What a pity for that little girl. After that, he has a nice chat with his friends. This time, they talked about the solution for all of this. One of his best friend, Motomiya Dasuke, gave him a solution to pick one of girl who confess her love to him. But, his other best friend, as he called her by Miya-Miya (Sadly, we don't know her full name…) said that he can't pick any girls like a good and throw it away. Seems that Miya-Miya was jealous and in love with our Ichijouji! But don't worry about it, seems that our Ichijouji didn't have any love interest with her. And wait for our next news!'_

Ken doesn't know if he should laugh, or angry about this.

"WHY DID THEY TYPE MY NAME TO BE DASUKE?! MY NAME IS DAISUKE! MOTOMIYA DAISUKE! NOT DASUKE!" Daisuke yelled, starting to rip the newspaper into pieces.

"MY NAME IS MIYAKO! NOT MIYA-MIYA!" Miyako yelled. She was angry about this. She also rip the newspaper.

"Lucky us, they didn't mention our name…" Hikari said as she laughed so hard, so is Takeru.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Both Miyako and Daisuke yelled.

"Gomennasai for this…" Ken said as he sighed.

"Ah, anyway, do all of you have a time this Saturday?" Takeru asked after he calm down from his laugh.

"Time? For what?" Hikari asked him.

"Well, do you remember when we went to some places to help our friends from other regions?" Takeru asked. "And you remember that I went to French with Taichi-san?" He continued.

"Yeah, I remember. What's going on then?" Miyako asked.

"Well, last week, I have a chat with Chosen Children from French, Catherine. She said that she want to come to Japan this week. She seems to be interested with Japan, and even learned Japanese language. She asked me to tell Japan's Chosen Children and pick her in airport. Seems that she wants to meet all of you…" Takeru explained.

"So, you want to introduce her to all of us?" Ken asked. He nodded.

"So, can all of you come along with me this Saturday?" Takeru asked. They nodded.

"Anyway, Takeru, is she pretty?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, she is…" Takeru wanted to answer Daisuke's question, but he stopped it as he look at Hikari, who gave him a glare and jealous look.

"Gomennasai Hikari-chan. Don't get angry with me, please…" Takeru said, sighing and stroking her hair gently.

"I was so happy that you got my signal." She said and pinched Takeru's cheek. He just laugh.

* * *

SATURDAY at Airport.

"TAICHI-SAN! TAKERU-KUN!" Catherine yelled and waved at them.

"Hey, Catherine!" Taichi yelled and waved at her. Catherine immediately come to their direction.

"Waow! You got taller!" Catherine said to Taichi.

"Waow! You really learn Japanese language?" Takeru asked.

"Of course! I was interested with all of you!" She answered Takeru's question.

"Hello there! My name is Hikari!" Hikari said, introducing herself.

"Takeru-kun told me a lot about you. It must be very pleasure to have him as your boyfriend, eh?" Catherine said, giggling. Hikari just blush with it. Catherine went to Daisuke's direction.

"You must be Daisuke. Nice to meet you!" Catherine said, giggling. Daisuke blush with her giggle.

"My name is Miyako, nice to meet you!" Miyako said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Catherine said. Soon, all of the chosen children introduce themselves to Catherine. And the only one left is Ken, who is confuse about how to introduce himself.

"You must be Ken! Ichijouji Ken! That genius one!" Catherine said. "Takeru told me about you! He said that you were so famous in your high school!" She added. He just give her a smile.

"Waow, you have a nice smile…" She said to Ken and giggled. Ken just blush with her giggle.

"Ken-kun, what's up?" Miyako asked him.

"Err… Nothing…" He said.

"Anyway, Catherine. How long will you stay in Japan?" Daisuke asked her.

"Maybe I'll be back to French next week. You guys will give me a tour, right?" She asked, exciting. Soon all of them were walking around Odaiba.

* * *

SUNDAY at Bookstore

'Hmm… this is interesting…' Ken thought as he read the magazine. Suddenly, he could feel a poke from someone.

"Ken-kun?"

"Eh? Oh, Catherine?" Ken said.

"Thanks God I didn't poke a wrong person." It was Catherine.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Hikari-chan was accompany me to have a shopping today. But she said that she want to stop here. She want to buy some magazine." She answered him.

"Ohh…" Ken said.

"Anyway, Ken-kun, what kind of magazine did you read?" She asked him.

"This? This is animal magazine. My favorite one. Look!" Ken said as he pointed to the animals.

"Waow, looks so cute…" Catherine said as she came closer to Ken. She seems so interested with it. Ken just smile and blush with it.

"Catherine!" It was Hikari.

"Ah! Hikari-chan! Have you finished yet?" Catherine asked her. She just nodded.

"Yeah, we can continue your shopping day!" She said, giggling. "Ah! Ken-san? I don't see you there. Gomennasai! Want to join us?" Hikari asked as she realized that Ken was there. But Ken shook his head.

"Okay then, Ja Ne!" She said as both her and Catherine waved at him and leave at bookstore. Ken just wave them back, and continue to read the magazine.

Meanwhile…

"This must be very interesting…" Someone said, who hide near Ken's position.

* * *

*Note: I amused a lot while I wrote this! Especially about Ichijouji News!

About newspaper club. In Japan, most of the school has that club. I use it as my idea to this fics!

Anyway, I've repaired one of my previous fics: Happy Blind Date and Hatsukoi. And added some scene. If you never read it, feel free to read it! :D

And about my other ongoing fics: Love Grows and Your Necklace, just be patient, especially Your Necklace (Anyway, please read and review :p)

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about anything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	2. A Fake News

Finally I could update this one!

And... Happy Chinese New Year 2556 for everybody who celebrate it! :D

This year's Chinese Zodiac is: Horse haha. (I bought this year's Kingston Chinese Zodiac Special Edition USB Flash Drives/Flash Disk that was shaped like a Pegasus. It reminds me with Pegasmon. It was so cute! :3)

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 2: A Fake News

MONDAY MORNING

Ken was in his way to his class room. During his way, he kept looking at his schoolmates, who seems so stare at him. And some of them whisper like 'Ah! My Ichijouji!' or 'No! My Ichijouji!' He wonder why?

"KEEN!" It was the others. They look so panic.

"Hey! What's going on? Why all of you were so panic?" He asked, wondering with their panic.

"Save it for later. Read this. NOW!" Daisuke said, giving him today's news.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS THIS WEEK!**_

'_Seems that our last question has answered! We caught that our Ichijouji Ken has a secret date in a bookstore with a cute blond hair girl yesterday! Look, they both read the magazine together and smile to each other in this photo! She even called our Ichijouji as 'Ken-kun'. She smiled and our Ichijouji was blush a little with her smile. Seems that our Ichijouji Ken was FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER! But actually, who is this mysterious girl? Wait for our next news!'_

Ken was speechless with this. So this news answered him about the stare…

"It was Catherine, right?!" Miyako asked.

"How could they…" Ken said, still holding the newspaper tightly, and speechless.

"Ken-san, how could you caught by them?! I mean, I was there, right?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know! I didn't hear any camera-shoot! Really!" Ken said and panicked.

"Really? That newspaper club seems to be so genius in hide…" Takeru said.

"How could this happen to me..?" Ken said and sighed.

"Speaking of that, looks like some girls stared at you, right?" Daisuke asked as he started to look around.

"Yeah, thanks for this news…" Ken said, leaving all of them.

"Poor Ken-kun..." Miyako said.

He immediately went away after school, and kept looking around, afraid if someone was following him.

'Hem... Seems there's no one following me…' Ken thought.

"Umm… Excuse me? May I ask you something?" Someone asked, poking Ken's back.

"Sure, what is it?" Ken said as he turned back to see someone who poke his back, and it was Catherine.

"Ken-kun?! Thanks God I met you! I was lost, can you help me?" She asked. He nodded.

"So, Ken-kun, you've just back from school, right?" She asked.

"Yeah… How about you?" He asked.

"Me? I was bored! Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan said that they will pick me after school was end. But they both were so lame! So I went around the city alone and… Get lost…" Catherine said as she sighed. Ken just laughed and feel pity with her.

"Looks like they've forgot about it…" Ken said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like I've remembered, today they have a laboratory practicum…" Ken answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Really?!" She asked. Ken just nodded.

"Anyway, I can give you some tour. That's if you want…" Ken said.

"I will be pleasure with it! Thanks!" Catherine said, winking to him. Soon, both of them walked around the city. They shared some story. Ken was enjoy it, so is Catherine.

"So, this is Big Sight…" Ken said, pointing to the Big Sight.

"Waow, it was so big." Catherine said.

"You're right…" Ken said.

"I want to come in!" Catherine said, exciting.

"Umm… I guess not today. Look at the crowd…" He said as he pointed the crowd.

"You're right…" She said, sighing.

"How about tomorrow? I could accompany you if you want…" He said.

"Sure! I'll be glad for it!" She said, exciting.

"Okay then, I'll pick you tomorrow after school was end. Maybe I could ask the others to join me?" He said. Catherine just nodded.

"Anyway Ken-kun, I'm tired. Can you tell me where should I go?" She asked.

"I will walk you, is it no problem?" He asked. Catherine just nodded. During their way to home, they shared some stories again, and yeah, Ken didn't notice about camera-shoot…

Click! Click! Click!

* * *

TUESDAY MORNING

As Ken walk to school, he could see newspaper club throw today's newspaper. He wonder why.

"LOOK! THIS IS OUR NEWEST NEWS! JUST READ AND SEE" One of member shouted as she threw today's newspaper to all students. One of the newspaper fly and hit Ken's face.

'What kind of news this time?' He thought as he read today's news and walk to his class room.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS TODAY!**_

'_Waow! As you could see in this picture, yesterday after school ended, one of our cutest boy in this high school, Ichijouji Ken has a DATE with that mysterious blond hair girl again! Seems that they both were very happy! (Just look at their smile). Ichijouji even asked her for some ice cream! And they licked it together! How cute! But actually, who is this mysterious girl? Wait for our next news tomorrow!'_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow?_

"TOMORROW?!" Ken yelled and speechless. He realized that Tomorrow there will be another Ichijouji News!

"Ken-san!" It was Takeru.

"Ta… Takeru-san…" Ken said, still speechless about today's news.

"Ohayo! Eh? News?" Takeru said as he picked today's news from Ken and read it.

"Is it true?" He asked after finished read it. He gave him a curious look.

"Hoi Ken!" It was Daisuke, he came to Ken and Takeru's position.

"I have read today's news! Is that true?!" He asked.

"Liar! We didn't lick ice cream together!" Ken yelled. But soon, the bell ring.

"We will talk about this later…" Daisuke said.

* * *

"So, could you tell us about the truth?" Hikari asked.

"Well, yesterday, on my way to my home, I met Catherine who seems lost. She said that both Takeru-san and Hikari-san want to pick her after school. But I remembered that both of you have a laboratory practicum yesterday. So, I offered her a tour." Ken said. "But we didn't lick ice cream! I don't even remember the time when I bought her an ice cream!" He added. Three of them just laughed about it.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Miyako said, who seems to be jealous now.

"Whoa! There's a jealous girl!" Daisuke said, teasing on her.

"SILENCE!" Miyako yelled.

"Save your fight for later…" Takeru said, sighing. "Anyway, in this news, there's a word 'tomorrow'. Means that they will spy on Ken-san again today…" Takeru continued.

"Yeah, you're right…" Daisuke said.

"Ken-san, I think the best thing that you could do today is hide yourself at home…" Hikari suggested.

"I can't…" Ken declared.

"Eh?!"

"I have an appointment with her! She said that she want to come to Big Sight!" Ken said.

"That's was easy, Ken. We could replace you if you want…" Daisuke said.

"I can't. I mean, I'm the one who made the appointment, but I'm also the one who cancel it?" Ken said.

"He is right…" Hikari said.

"How about we accompany both of you? I mean, if Takeru's prediction is right, at least they know that you go to hang out with us, not have a date with Catherine…" Daisuke suggested.

"That's what I want to ask to all of you. Would you mind to accompany me?" Ken asked. They all nodded.

* * *

*Note: Well to be honest, I love gossip. So, I really enjoy to make this 'gossip' story haha.

I guess you know what is Big Sight, right? It mention in Digimon Adventure episode 37 (My favorite episode in 01 beside episode 52!)

The title of the news changes to be 'Ichijouji News TODAY'. I hope you wouldn't mind haha.

What will happen in Big Sight? Will the newspaper club notice that Ken didn't have a date with Catherine? Or maybe they will make another fake scandal? Just wait the next chapter haha

P. S: The next chapter is probably the most interesting one. It will have some tease of couples :3

Oh yeah, I hope you could imagine it perfectly when the news fly and hit Ken's face, lol.

Actually, I want to update my other fics: Your Necklace. But, realizing that Chinese New Year is come. I guess, updating a drama-romance fics isn't a good time for celebrating New Year. I decided to delay it haha.

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about anything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Love Triangle?

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 3: Love Triangle?!

"Thanks all! You want to accompany me to Big Sight today!" Catherine said, giggling.

"It was a pleasure to accompany a pretty and cute girl such as you…" Daisuke said, winking at her. Soon, they arrive at Big Sight.

"Waow! This place was really huge!" Catherine said as she looked around.

"This place really reminds me when my parents got capture in here." Hikari said.

"Yeah, back then, we were so panic…" Takeru said and soon, they both talk together happily, and come to their own world.

"Cih…" Daisuke grumbled.

"Don't get jealous, Daisuke-kun." Miyako said, smirking at him.

"Silence!" Daisuke said.

"Admit it. They were dating. DATING!" Miyako said, louder her voice.

"Silence! Crazy maniac!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken and Catherine were looking around. And look at Daisuke and Miyako.

"Again…" Ken said, feeling amuse.

"Again what?" Catherine asked as she looked at Daisuke and Miyako, who starting to fight.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Miyako yelled.

"I CALLED YOU MANIAC, M-A-N-I-A-C!" Daisuke answered, yelling and spelling the word 'maniac' to her.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME SOON! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Miyako yelled.

"FOR WHAT?!" Daisuke answered, craning his tongue and making a funny face, to tease her.

"YOU… YOU…!" Miyako yelled, she almost exploding with his tease.

"Miyako-san, Daisuke-san, stop it!" Ken said.

"Yeah! Stop it!" Catherine said, joining Ken to stop them. With her angry expression, Miyako face against Ken and Catherine.

"DON'T STOP ME FOR KICKING THIS LITTLE BRAT!" Miyako yelled to Ken and Catherine. Her face is full with anger. As she start to back to face against Daisuke, Daisuke has run away.

"MATTE, DAISUKE-KUN!" Miyako yelled, chasing to Daisuke. Ken and Catherine just sweat dropped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Takeru asked as he came back from his own world with Hikari.

"As usual…" Ken said and laughed.

"Is that their habit?" Catherine asked.

"Well, the reason is must be about me and Takeru-kun…" Hikari said, answering Catherine's question. Soon, all of them were laugh about their stupid fight.

And Meanwhile…

"Interesting…" Someone said, hiding near their position.

* * *

WEDNESDAY MORNING

As usual, Ken came to school. And he feel weirder than usual. Most of the students were stare at him.

"Look, he came to school and pretending that nothing happened."

"Maybe he wants to be more famous than now?"

"Poor that girl."

'I guess yesterday that spy saw that we were hang out with the others, not having a date? Why they kept staring at me like that?' Ken wondered.

"KEN!" It was the others. They run and their face were panic. Just like they've saw a ghost.

"Minna? Ohayo. What's made you panic in this early morning?" Ken asked, wondering. Miyako's face is red, perfectly red. Hikari tried her best to comfort Miyako, without laughing at her of course.

"Ken-san! Read this! Hurry!" Takeru said, giving him today's newspaper. Ken immediately pick and read it. Wondering about today's ICHIJOUJI NEWS.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS TODAY! HOT! LOVE TRIANGLE REVEALED!**_

'_Looks like our Ichijouji and that blond hair girl was panic with this lavender hair girl's yell by a sudden. We can see this picture! It looks like our Ichijouji was caught by this lavender hair girl when he has a date with this blond hair girl! Here is their little conversation:_

_Ichijouji: Gomennasai dear! I didn't mean this…_

_Lavender hair girl: CHEATER!_

_Blond hair girl: Ken-chan, choose me or her?!_

_Ichijouji: Eh… Eh…?_

_But sadly, our Ichijouji Ken escaped immediately! Looks like he was confuse! This is really interesting! Love Triangle revealed! Who will he choose? A cute blond hair girl? Or a nerd lavender hair girl?_

_We still don't know more about this cute blond hair girl. So, wait for our news tomorrow!'_

First Ken was silent. Second Ken was stoning. Third Ken was speechless. And finally…

"WHAT?! THIS IS CRAZY!" Finally he yelled.

"This is a very good scandal…" Daisuke said.

"The spy really was a genius one…" Takeru said, nodding. He agree with Daisuke.

"So, could you stop praising that spy?!" Ken asked.

"Miyako-san, calm down!" Hikari encouraged and tried her best not to laugh.

"E… Eh…?" Miyako was speechless. Couldn't say anything. But soon, the bell ring.

"We will talk about this later in cafe…" Daisuke said.

* * *

"THEY ARE CRAZY! I MEAN, HOW COULD THEY MADE THAT SCANDAL?!" Ken yelled with a loud voice.

"Be quiet Ken-san! All of them were staring at you!" Said Takeru, putting his finger to his lip, to make a signal to quiet as he looked around.

"I mean, how could they took a photo when Miyako-san was complained with me and Catherine about Daisuke-san, and made a rumor that I cheat on her?!" Ken asked, lower his tone. Meanwhile, he could heard some of students around them, whispering something.

"Look, it was Ichijouji Ken!"

"Is that a girl in rumor?"

"She is nerd. The blond one is much better!"

"I choose the blond one! I mean, the blond one called him 'Ken-chan!'"

"I guess Ichijouji Ken was going out with the blond!"

"But why did that nerd beside him right now?"

Ken just sigh when hearing that whisper. Meanwhile, Miyako is readying herself to give them a punch one by one because they called her a 'nerd', only it was stop by Hikari. And seems that all of them were interested with that scandal…

"But, that photo really looks like Miyako yelled at you and Catherine because of cheating…" Daisuke said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Now the entire students know about this love triangle's fake story…" Hikari said.

"What should I do?" Ken asked, sighing and feeling hopeless.

"Don't worry, we will help you…" Takeru said.

"How?" Ken asked, curiously.

"I don't know… Is someone has an idea?" Takeru asked.

"How about you hide yourself at home today? Just for today. I mean, you didn't have an appointment with her today, eh?" Hikari suggested.

"I guess that is the best way…" Ken said and sighed.

"I guess I will accompany her for today…" Hikari said.

"I'll join you…" Miyako said.

"Don't!" Daisuke said.

"Why?" Miyako asked.

"If they catch you together with Catherine, they will make another crazy scandals." Takeru explained.

"He is right." Daisuke said and nodded.

"I'll ask Sora-san or Mimi-san to accompany me. Maybe you should hide yourself at home today…" Hikari suggested.

"I guess you're right…" Miyako said and sighed.

"Anyway, could I have an excuse to the restroom?" Ken asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Daisuke said.

As Ken on his way to the restroom, he could feel that his cellphone was ringing. It was his mother.

"Moshi-moshi? Hem? Yeah, I come home earlier today… Hm? Okay then. Ja Ne!" Ken said and ended the conversation between him and his mother, and continued his way to the restroom.

Meanwhile…

"Another Hot News…" Someone said, smirking and holding a camera.

* * *

THURSDAY MORNING

Ken followed the other's suggestion. Yesterday after school, he immediately went home, and spent most of the time by watch TV and play computer. And he guess, that spy won't do any 'Ichijouji News' today.

On his way, he meet his friends, who read today's news and… speechless…

"Hey, what's going on? Why did your face…" He didn't finish his statement, and Daisuke immediately give today's news.

And… his prediction is… wrong…

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS TODAY!**_

'_As you could see in this picture, Our Ichijouji was called by someone. And we guess, it was that blond girl! Here is his talk during the call:_

_Ichijouji: Hello? Hai dear! What's going on? Hm? I can… What time? After school? Hm? Okay then… I'll pick you later. Ja Ne! Love you!_

_SEE? LOVE YOU! MEANS THAT OUR ICHIJOUJI'S HEART WAS CAPTURED BY THAT BLOND HAIR GIRL!_

_Poor Lavender-Hair Girl…_

_But sadly, we didn't succeed to follow him. So, we couldn't get enough information about their date yesterday._

_And sad, but true. We still don't know more about this cute blond hair girl. So, wait for our news tomorrow!'_

Ken is speechless with today's news…

"I guess my plan was failed, gomennasai…" Hikari said and sighed.

"It's okay, Hikari-san…" Ken said and sighed.

"They were so genius in making a scandal…" Takeru said.

"Anyway, did she really call you?" Daisuke asked, curiously.

"NO! IT WAS MY OKAASAN! SHE CALLED ME WHEN I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO RESTROOM! YOU MUST TRUST ME! YOU MUST TRUST ME!" Ken yelled as he held Daisuke's collar and shake it. His face is in horror.

"Whoa, relax! We trust you!" Daisuke said, feeling dizzy with Ken's shake.

"Anyway, what should we do then?" Miyako asked.

"Maybe we could talk to Newspaper members?" Hikari suggested.

"We couldn't. I've ever heard that Newspaper club is one of the biggest club in this high school…" Takeru said.

"Plus, looks like the entire school believe with that scandal…" Daisuke added. Soon, the bell was ringing.

* * *

"So, what should we do then?" Takeru asked as he ate his melon bread. Now, all of them were walking together to a quiet place without many people around them, to have a secret meeting. Suddenly, Hikari's cellphone was ringing.

"Wait a minute…" Hikari said as she picked her cellphone. "Moshi-moshi? Hm? We are near warehouse right now. What's wrong? Really? Okay then. Ja Ne…" She said as she ended her conversation.

"Who's that?" Takeru asked.

"Oniichan. He asked me where am I. I don't know why…" She answered him and continued their meeting.

"I guess we can't do anything, but wait until the scandal was subsided…" Miyako suggested.

"You're right…" Ken said and sighed. And suddenly, all of them heard someone's voice, which could be said, that voice… make them panic.

"Hey guys!" She said as she waved her hand.

They gulped, and look back at her.

It was Catherine…

* * *

*Note: I hope you could imagine perfectly when Miyako and Daisuke fight, and when Ken held Daisuke's collar and shake it (This is my favorite moment lol)

I guess, Ken was started to get panic with this scandal, eh?

And as you could see, Catherine come to their school. What will the newspaper member do this time?

Mind to review? *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
